


Ashes To Ashes

by baconandeggsy



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconandeggsy/pseuds/baconandeggsy
Summary: Shayne sighs as his car inches up 5 feet before having to stop again. LA traffic was no fucking joke.





	Ashes To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) -> your name  
> Enjoy!

Shayne sighs as his car inches up five feet before having to stop again. LA traffic was no fucking joke. He picks up his phone while he waits, smiling slightly as he looks at the lock-screen, a picture of you and him. He unlocks his phone, sending you a text, 'traffic on the way to work after the dentist suuuucks'. His phone buzzes a few seconds later as you reply, 'boo :(( hurry up and get over here so i can stop doing boring paperwork and we can start shooting TSWNN'. Shayne's about to reply when you send another text, 'also Ian brought cupcakes and i saved u your fav kind'. Shayne grins, driving forward another three feet before stopping again, texting you back, 'have i told you that you're the love of my life?'. You reply with 'maybe once or twice ;)' followed by another text saying, 'i love u a lot but i gotta get to work so i don't have to stay late today'. Shayne texts back 'i gotcha, get that hustle on!! i'll be there in an hour or so' followed by '(i love you too)'. He sighs contently before putting his phone down and turning up the radio, tapping the foot not on his brake to the beat and swaying slightly. 

Forty-five dull minutes pass, Shayne snapping out of the stupor he had been in as he slowly inched down the highway, to the sound of sirens, pulling his car over to the side of the highway along with the other cars around him to create a path for the ambulances and firetrucks that soon passed him. He shrugs, getting back into the lane he had been in previously, this was a norm in LA. He takes the exit towards the office, frowning as the sirens start getting louder again, as if he was getting closer to them. He tenses as he turns the corner to the office, the windows billowing smoke and the inside of the office harshly illuminated by roaring flames. He brakes and turns his car off, jumping out of it and running towards the group of his friends, all dusted lightly with ash, that we're either being checked by paramedics or trying to catch a glimpse of the front doors. Courtney notices Shayne and nudges Ian and Keith, Olivia and Noah looking up at him from where they were sitting on the curb before having to look back at the paramedics checking them. "Where is she? Where's (Y/N)?!" Shayne looks around the group, starting to panic. They all look down for a moment before Courtney replies, "She went back to help a few people who got stuck inside." "What?!" Shayne starts towards the doors, "I need to go find her!" Ian and Keith hold him back, Ian saying, "You can't, they won't let anyone near the building anymore. It could collapse at any second." Shayne relaxes in their grip slightly, "Fuck. (Y/N)... I... I need to go talk to the fire marshal." Ian and Keith hesitantly let go of him, and Shayne practically runs over to the marshal. "Excuse me sir? Have you seen anyone come out of the building in the past few minutes?" The marshal shakes his head, "I'm sorry. I haven't." Someone starts shouting for paramedics near the door and Shayne turns towards the door, seeing two ash covered people stumble outside. Neither of them were you. The building emits a loud groan, the people on the street letting out worried murmurs. A woman's voice comes through the marshal's radio, "Greg, the last two people say that the one woman that ran in earlier helped them out. She's the last one in the building." Shayne grits his teeth, looking down for a moment and taking a few deep breaths, before asking the marshal, "Is there anything you guys can do?" The man shakes his head, "Not right now. We're focusing on putting the fire out, and I can't send anyone in with the state that the building is in right now." Shayne curses under his breath, his head snapping towards the front doors as he hears the people gathered around let out exclamations. 

He sees a faint limping silhouette emerging amidst the smoke and flames, your silhouette. Just then, the building emits a loud groan and starts collapsing, Shayne yelling out, "(Y/N)! Run!" The building stops collapsing at the floor just above the ground floor, you just barely making it out of the building before the rest of it collapses, covered in ashes. You notice Shayne and gives him a dazed smile and swaying slightly as he runs over towards you, Shayne reaching you just in time to catch you as your legs give out. "(Y/N)? C'mon baby, stay with me." Paramedics reach the two of them and Shayne lets them take over, following them as they put you onto a stretcher and load you into an ambulance. Shayne gives Ian his car keys and lets the group know where he's going before hopping into the back of the ambulance with you. The paramedics hold an oxygen mask to your face, and in your half conscious state you weakly grab Shayne's hand, smiling slightly when he squeezes it gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this first chapter!! Chapter 2 is coming ASAP!! <3


End file.
